mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a guide for new contributors/editors. However, existing contributors/editors may review this guide for a refresher. __TOC__ Editing Pages To edit a page, click the orange "Edit" button on the top right of the page. If you find you cannot edit correctly, hover over the drop-down box beside the "Edit" button and click Source Editor. It is strongly recommended that you use Source Editor, as Visual/Classic Editor is known to break pages. Some pages are protected, meaning you must be an autoconfirmed user or to edit them, depending on the protection level. Pages may be protected due to vandalism or other reasons. When editing pages, keep in mind that you must use proper grammar, or you may receive a warning. Articles should be written in American English when editing, and dates should be formatted as MM/DD/YY. If adding information regarding the game, make sure it is verifiable and a real topic. When referring to a player, do not use "he/she/they", instead use "player" or "the player". Refrain from using first-person pronouns such as "I, my, we" and second-person pronouns such as "you, your, you're" when editing pages, as writing from first person is subjective, and writing from second person is informal as you should not be addressing the reader. Most of the gameplay is influenced by player choice. However, do not make generalizations/assumptions about players, because these assumptions are not relevant to the game's general information. Glitches should not be mentioned as they can be patched at any time and are not how the developers intend the game to be played. When creating a page, remember to use an infobox and three sections; Trivia, Gallery, and References, respectively. You may exclude the References section from the page if there are none. When you are finished editing a page, press "Save Page" on the top right of the screen. There will be a prompt telling you to add information about your edit, to follow the page or to mark it as a minor edit, which is required in some cases. All of these are optional. If an edit needs to be canceled, you may press your browser's back arrow or leave the page. If you get a warning for session hijacking, press "Try Again", and the page will be saved. Adding Images If you wish to add an image, go to , and upload your desired image. To add an image while editing a page, click the image that displays a single painting. Images must not have any of the user GUIs visible, display other players, yourself, or anything unnecessary unless required. For pages that must have a player's avatar visible, said avatar must wear default clothing, and have no hair, custom body parts, or accessories equipped. History and Undoing Edits When on a page, you can click the slide-down tab next to the Edit button. There will be an option to view the history of the page. To view a user's edit on said page, press the "diff" link and it'll show you the user's edit alongside the edit before that. If a user is adding unnecessary information, or is contributing in a way that violates the Guidelines, you can click the "Undo" button. Doing so should bring you to a page which compares revisions, or what you are about to undo. The article edit tab should be left alone in this page, and you must provide the reason for reversion and publish the edit. What not to do: Edit Farming Edit farming is the act of constantly adding/changing minor things to a page in forms of different edits. This violates the Guidelines, clutters up the page's History section and the page. If you noticed a mistake on one of your edits, you are free to correct it in a new edit, but don't do these so-said "corrections" excessively. Adding useless categories or adding a category and subsequently removing it will also be seen as edit farming. If a page is lacking appropriate categories, you are allowed to add them. Editing Profiles Under most circumstances, do not edit another user's profile. Our will prevent most of these edits, but that does not mean you should attempt to edit another user's profile. If you want to see something changed on a user's profile, please ask them to change it, and do not attempt to edit for yourself. Final Tips * Only link a certain page once per article. For example, if you were to link the Nightclub in a page, make sure that it's the only Nightclub link. * Do not unnecessarily bold, italicize, or capitalize words to exaggerate them. * Do not exaggerate a fact, since it's unnecessary and gives your personal view (e.g. "Mad City is a very popular game.") * Do not create run-on sentences. * Do not create pages about useless or common things. * Do not add an unneeded section to a page, unless absolutely necessary. * Do not insert information about anything outside of Mad City unless if something in the game appears to be based on something outside of it, or if something was confirmed by the developers. * To link to Wikipedia, use wp:PageNameHere. * If you're referencing a link, use a reference (ReferenceContentHere) and add a References section at the end of the article with the references () tag beneath it. * If a page is locked, contact a staff member about it. Keep in mind that most pages are edit-restricted to users who haven't been contributing to the wiki for 4+ days. Category:Wiki-related pages